


Eternal Love

by FanGirl18



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrid was Klaus' wife and the love of his life. She was killed by his mother but fate has other plans. Born with a different fast this old soul now named Amara Lockwood, has dreams of another life and finds herself entangled with a hybrid. Will this eternal love survive? Klaus/OC; Season 2 AU; Not Elena friendly</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Amara - Adelaide Kane

**One**

Reincarnation was an old concept that ran through many circles of mythology. Normally Amara Lockwood would be focused on finishing school and trying to deal with her father's death but weird things were happening. First it was the animal attacks, then Vicki's dead body had been found and now their father died in mysterious circumstances. The other thing was that not only had her uncle come back acting weird but she had started getting these dreams of a blonde haired man and a woman who looked like her but only in that they could be siblings. There were too many coincidences to ignore which is why she looked up reincarnation. Amara didn't have time to read everything on the subject so she was just going to print it out and read through the info later.

"Damn what do you need all that for?" Mason asked as she came out the study with the stacks of paper.

"School Uncle Mason though I didn't take you for the academic," Amara teased stopping to talk.

"I'm not," he said with a smile, "So feeling any different than usual?"

"My father just died so besides that I think I'm doing pretty well," Amara huffed tired of being asked that.

"Alright no need to bite my head off," Mason said holding his hands up in defeat.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I got to get to school," Amara stated with a roll of her eyes.

Amara walked by having too much on her mind. The dreams scared her a little because it showed a life, a love with a man she loved and a part of her felt like an intruder but another part wanted to find him and stay with him forever. It confused her so much and take into account that it felt like her family was hiding something from her but she would figure it out no matter what.

~Eternal Love~

Amara walked into the Grill taking a seat at the bar sighing as she took out her paperwork on reincarnation. She didn't even really get a chance to get too far into it before Damon Salvatore sat next to her. She had never liked the man and it was worse now since he seemed to start being nosy with her family.

"Anything interesting?" Damon asked leaned over with a smirk on his face.

"None of your business so go away," Amara said looking into his eyes.

"Tell me what you are reading," Damon ordered and there was this strange look in his eyes.

"No I won't you dick," Amara growled grabbing her stuff and standing up.

Amara waited until she was outside before she took gasping breaths trying to get emotions under control. She had thought it a myth, something her father told her during bedtime stories and she had only worn the necklace on whim by way of remembering her father.

_Amara looked at her father in confusion wondering why he was giving her a gift when it wasn't her birthday. The man from earlier had scared her but her father had saved her so it wasn't a big deal. She was six years old but she wasn't a little kid so they needed to stop treating her like it._

_"Dad what's that?" Amara asked trying not to fall asleep._

_"This is very special my daughter," her dad said putting it around her neck, "There is a special herb in it that protects against the monsters of the night."_

_"I love you," Amara said tired._

_"I love you too princess," he said kissing her forehead._

Her father used to talk about vampires, how they had to be invited in, could compel but vervain protect against them. Amara hadn't believed the stories at first about vampires but with all the animal attacks it added up. Her suspicion was confirmed when Damon tried to compel her. Vampires existed and it changed everything.

~Eternal Love~

Amara was getting ready for bed her mind filled with the new information about vampires. She knew that all the sources out there about vampires was wrong because she highly doubted that if someone put out the real information about vampires they would have been left alone, more like killed. She had finally laid down and closed her eyes as a lost life came back to her.

_Astrid stood nervously in her best dress as her father and mother prepared for their guests. Even though she was being forced to marry her father had assured her that she would be able to choose her husband. The family had four sons of age for her and she hoped that she would at least find a best match considering she would have to spend the rest of her life with him. She heard her mother call for her signalling the arrival of the family._

" _You look beautiful dear now come along," her mother reassured ushering her out the door to stand beside her father._

" _Astrid dear this is the Mikaelson family," her father said wrapping her arm around her._

" _Hello," Astrid said bowing._

" _This is Mikael," her father introduced the first man and Astrid didn't like him there was something dark about him, "Finn," Astrid knew she would not choose him because he also seemed dark and he sneered at her, "Elijah," Astrid considered him a choice but she saw in his eyes that he was already in love with another so she would not choose him, "and Niklaus and Kol."_

_Astrid looked at Kol first but while he didn't seem dark in anyway he had this look in his eyes that told her he would not be a good husband. She turned her green eyes to look at Niklaus, her dark hair falling forward in curls, and found herself looking into hurt blue eyes. Astrid had always been good at reading people and if she was looking right it seemed that Mikael beat Niklaus. The other thing that made Astrid not want to look away was the hope and kindness he held in his eyes. She had chosen her husband and if the looks of her father and Mikael were anything to go by they knew. Her whole life was about to change and she just hoped that she was ready considering the hard times ahead._

~Eternal Love~

Fate was everywhere but currently she was standing in the shadows overlooking her favorite child. She felt a presence beside her and knew it to be her sister Destiny. The two of them had been greatly upset when their favorite child had been taken before she could live her life the way it was suppose to go and so they took action.

"The child will face many things before she meets her heart," Destiny told her sister.

"I know she will. She is a werewolf, something she was not in her original life and soon she will have to face the vampires that infest this town and act like they own the world," Fate said disgusted with Damon Salvatore and that Elena wench.

The sisters looked at each other both feeling the same about the Petrova Doppelganger but knowing that there was nothing to be done about it at the moment. For now the sisters had to deal with their favorite child and pray that she met her heart before the darkness came.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Amara was frustrated with her family for various reasons. Tyler and Mason had been acting weird lately and her uncle kept asking her these mysterious questions that just made her that much more certain that something supernatural was going on in this town and their family. She stood waiting for her younger brother with her arms crossed sighing because the only reason their mother had been okay with the party was if she was there keeping watch over Tyler. She heard footsteps and looked up to see her uncle coming down with a smile on his face.

"There's my favorite niece," Mason greeted seeing the fatigue on her face and the frustration.

"Hello my annoying uncle," she said rolling her eyes at him.

"So have you been having dreams about a past life?" he asked suddenly making her narrow her eyes at him.

"I know about vampires Uncle Mason so how about you say what you want to say and stop with the walking around on eggshells," Amara demanded shocking him.

"Hey sis," her brother greeted wrapping his arm around her as if noticing her discomfort.

"Let's go," she said coldly looking at her uncle.

Amara knew she shouldn't have been so cold to her uncle but she was tired of the lies and the questions. All she wanted was to know the truth especially if it concerned her which she had a feeling it did. Her uncle had taken to watching her and her brother closely over the past few weeks since he has been here making both of them suspicious of him. They just wanted answers it was why Tyler had hidden the moonstone from him. Little did they know just how soon they were going to get their answers?

~Eternal Love~

Mason stood in the cell hoping that Tyler heeded his warning and got everybody out of there before nightfall. He needed to find that moonstone because he needed to stop this curse on him and his family. He picked up his cell phone and called Katherine hoping that she had made some progress, he needed to protect Amara and Tyler from this at all cost.

"Mason," she greeted and there was something with her voice.

"Is there any progress?" Mason asked wondering.

"Now, now Mason I'm the one with the plans and it's my life on the line so I should be asking you that question. Has Amara remembered anything of her past life?" she asked making Mason angry.

"I think she's remembering in his dreams. Who is she that is so important? She's my niece I deserve to know that," the werewolf pleaded surprised when he got an answer.

"She's the reincarnation of Klaus' dead wife and she's the key to taking him down," she answered sounding annoyed.

Mason hung up the phone a feeling of dread running through him as he tried to process that information. Katherine had told him that Klaus was a monster and that she would do anything to kill him. He had believed her when she said that and now he had a feeling that she was going to use his niece to do just that. He feared for Amara and knew it was his fault that her life was in danger. He had to fix this but he didn't have time right now but he swore he was going to find a way to keep her safe no matter what he had to do.

~Eternal Love~

She starred after the wolf in shock and shared a look of shock on Tyler's face. They hadn't taken their uncle's warning seriously but now they both seemed to come to a realization. Amara had known that vampires existed, she had found out when Damon tried to compel her but it hadn't worked thanks to vervain necklace that she wore and she really shouldn't have been surprised by seeing that werewolves existed as well but she was and she didn't know what to do. She felt Tyler take her hand and she leaned into him seeking his comfort and strength.

"Why do I have a feeling that everything has changed for us?" Amara whispered to him.

"Because I think that it has," Tyler said wrapping his arms around her.

"Everything has just gotten so out of control," she said hugging him back.

"It's going to be okay Amara I promise," he swore to her.

Amara felt like there was something missing and she couldn't explain it. She felt like it went back to the dreams she was having. She was afraid and she didn't know what to do so she just sought comfort in her brother. She didn't know what was going to happen and she felt like her whole life was spinning out of control without any way to stop it. Little did she know just how much her life was going to change?

~Eternal Love~

Klaus looked at the drawings mesmerized by the beauty in them but they were nothing close to the real thing. She had been the one thing that kept him going when all he wanted to do was die. She had been taken from him by the monster he had thought of as his father for many years and no one seemed to care or understand. He closed his eyes still able to remember every moment he had with her though the most precious had been their first kiss.

_Niklaus looked at the beauty in front of him starring into blue eyes as brown hair hung in waves down her back. He had loved her upon first sight coming no where close to the beauty of Tatia. His father had been angry at him upon finding out that he had been chosen as her future husband but he could nothing because Erik was much more powerful than Mikael. He showed her his special place, the river fall and saw her become amazed at it. He didn't understand how someone so beautiful could love someone like him._

" _This is beautiful," she told him looking down over the edge._

" _That isn't the only thing that's beautiful," he whispered knowing she heard him when she looked up at him a blush on her face._

" _I don't think as you claim. I'm not as beautiful as Tatia," she said looking down._

" _I think that you are far more beautiful than her. The question is why you chose me?" he asked her taking a step closer to her._

" _There was just something about you," she said mysteriously smiling up at him._

_Neither moved but until finally he watched as she leaned forward kissing him softly on the lips. It surprised him and he wrapped an arm around her waist not wanting to go too far because that could cause problems for their families and he did not want to shame her that way. He also couldn't help but be afraid that his father would take her away from him like he took everything away from him._

Niklaus or Nik as Astrid had called him had been kind and capable of love but when she had been lost to him nothing mattered anymore. He tried to go on for her but after a thousand years without her his heart was broken and completely closed off. He wanted her back so bad but at the same time he was afraid of what she thought of him and what he had become. He was a monster now and nothing short of having her in his arms again was going to change that. Little did he know just how close he was to having her back with him?


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Katherine smirked knowing that right about now Mason was running around afraid for Amara Lockwood's life. The truth was that she was in no danger except as a bargaining chip to free herself from Klaus. Amara was the reincarnation of Astrid the wife of the Original hybrid and now Katherine could have her freedom. She took her cell phone and called a number she never wanted to have but knowing she needed to do this otherwise there was no chance of any freedom. Klaus had become a monster after losing his wife and the doppelganger didn't have any hope that he could be saved but if having Amara earned her freedom then she was going to do whatever she had to.

"Katerina you better have a good reason for calling me," Elijah Mikaelson said coldly making her shiver in fear.

"I have something that will earn me freedom from Klaus," she told him afraid because as bad as Klaus was Elijah was sometimes worse.

"You stopped Klaus from breaking his curse so I highly doubt that you have anything good enough to earn you freedom," the Original said but she knew he was intrigued now.

"I have the reincarnation of his wife," she told him knowing she had him when his heart jumped and he growled at her to explain. She just hoped this plan worked because otherwise she was done for and she would have to run once again.

~Eternal Love~

Amara sighed as she tried to figure out what to do about everything. She had learned a lot in the past weeks that she didn't know what to do. Mason had explained to her that her dreams were part of her past life as Klaus Mikaelson's wife and that she had the werewolf gene. The only way it was activated was if she took an innocent life. She looked up from her book to see her brother standing in the doorway of her room with his arms crossed.

"How are you doing?" he asked concerned.

"I just found out that I'm the reincarnation of the wife of an Original and that if I kill an innocent even if it's accidentally I will turn into a werewolf," she answered giving him a look.

"The sarcasm isn't needed sis," Tyler said with a sigh hating how this was affecting her.

"After everything that has happened sarcasm is all I have anymore so deal with it or don't I could care less," Amara told him pushing past him with her jacket.

Amara didn't want to be so harsh with her little brother but she didn't know how to deal. She felt this connection to this Klaus or Nik as she called him in her memories but she couldn't explain it because she never met him in this life yet. She hated feeling like there was a piece of her missing and no matter what her family tried to do it couldn't be fixed. She needed piece and quiet so she headed into the woods not caring where she was going.

~Eternal Love~

Amara looked at the falls seeing how they had changed in a thousand years. One of the dreams, memories, had been of Niklaus taking her here after they had gotten betrothed and telling her that it was his place to escape from his father. From what she could see in her dreams this Mikael was a monster in nearly every way possible. Her own father, Richard Lockwood, could be cruel on occasion but never to that degree and he always did his best to protect them. She grabbed her necklace, a moon and star pendant made of vervain at least that was what her uncle told her and sighed wishing she knew how to handle all of this. She heard footsteps and turned to see Elena looking over at her. Just as she was about to open her mouth to say something she did a double take because this looked like Elena but it wasn't she could tell. Elena hated wearing her hair in curls and she would never in a million years come anywhere near her, they hated each other.

"Who are you?" she asked tensing.

"Amara don't be silly," she tried to play off and Amara had to admit she was a good actress.

"I know Elena I grew up with that bitch. She hates wearing her hair in curls and she hates me so never in a million years would she ever approach me. Again who the hell are you and why do you and Elena look alike?" Amara asked not understanding the similarity.

"You are a smart one," the look alike said a smirk gracing her features and she rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess you're her long lost twin," Amara said though it isn't like she really cared.

"Oh god no," the look alike said horrified, "In all honesty Elena is just plain and annoying. The truth is that she looks like me and I'm much older than seventeen so no I'm not her long lost twin."

"Just stop with the games and tell me who you are and what you want?" she yelled frustrated.

"I'm five hundred years old and Elena is my doppelganger. Basically she looks like me but that is so where the similarities end. I'm here because I can help you with your little problem," she said strutting slowly over to her.

Amara took a deep breath looking into the face of a girl she hated and sighed trying to figure things out in her head. She shook her head because now it seemed there were doppelgangers and it was just all too much. Nothing made sense to her anymore and a part of her didn't want to trust this girl but the other part wanted to because she needed answers. Little did she know they were closer than she thought?

~Eternal Love~

Klaus growled in annoyance as he looked at his brother contemplating daggering him or listening to him. On one hand he was intrigued by what it was exactly that made him stop the plan he had to kill him but on the other hand he had been betrayed. Seeing the look Elijah gave to him he sighed figuring he might as well indulge his older brother to see what was so important he had to drop everything.

"Katerina called me to tell me that she had something you wanted that could earn her the freedom she so wants," his older brother said the hybrid rolled his eyes.

"What is it about the Petrova Doppelganger that has you so enamored with them?" he asked annoyed because he was tired of hearing about those whores.

"I think you will want to hear this brother," he said gravely and he could tell that his brother wasn't exaggerating so Klaus once again indulged him.

"Alright what is it that Katerina thinks she has?" the hybrid asked wanting to break his curse and not care about anything else.

"She knows the woman who is the reincarnation of your wife," Elijah revealed seeing his brother tense.

Elijah didn't know if the story was true but he knew that if there was hope that Astrid or a reincarnation of her was still out there that he had to tell his brother. Losing his wife had broken Klaus beyond repair and nothing him or his siblings did helped the hybrid at all. He just wanted his brother back and he didn't care what he had to do for that to happen.

"Do not play games with me," Klaus warned pointing at his brother.

"I would not play games especially about this little brother," he stressed.

Klaus felt something in him loosen for the first time in a thousand years. He felt his heart start beating and the monster in him break. He had mourned his wife for a thousand years and then switched his emotions off so he did not have to feel her loss anymore. Now hearing that there was hope he could have her made something, his switch, and break slowly down. He would get her back he didn't care who he had to take out to accomplish that but nothing was stopping him from having his wife again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Amara threw herself down on the bed not knowing what to do with herself. Katherine had offered her help and she actually considered it but she didn't know who to trust anymore. Her father was dead because of a plan that the vampire doppelganger made with Isobel and she had been trying to turn either her or her brother into a werewolf so that they could be sacrificed. Hearing about Klaus would make most think of him as a monster but she only saw a broken man who had been abused and tortured. Her memories from her past life showed that he was capable of so much love but she was afraid he would not see her for who she really was.

"You know you use to throw yourself down like that when you were a child and your father was the only one who could talk to you," a voice spoke out and she looked to see her mother in the doorway.

"I guess I feel conflicted," she whispered looking back up at the ceiling of her room.

"You can talk to me I hope you know that," her mother said softly sitting down on the bed.

"I don't think I can not about this. I need to keep you safe," Amara told her determined.

"I love that you would do anything to keep your little brother safe and I know he would do the same for you. The problem is that you two think you need to keep me safe as well and that isn't your job. It's my job as a parent to keep you safe but I can see you are determined and once you make up your mind nothing is going to change your mind just know that I am here," her mother said leaving the room.

Amara sighed hating that she had upset her mother but this was too complicated. She was the reincarnation of the Original hybrid's wife and they were soul mates. That information wasn't something that you just said because you wanted someone to talk to. Her mother wasn't even aware of the Lockwood curse so she honestly didn't know what her mother knew about vampires. Amara just had to figure this out on her own and if that meant getting the help of Katherine Pierce then so be it.

~Eternal Love~

Klaus looked around at what his home had now become and couldn't find beauty in any of it. This place only reminded him of his wife and what he lost but yet despite his need for having his reincarnated wife with him he also was wise enough to know that she was different now despite having memories of the past. His wolf struggled to break free from the curse keeping him bound and his whole body called out for his soul mate but he had to try and be patient. Patience wasn't something he inherited but if it meant having her back in his arms then so be it.

"What shall be your next move brother?" Elijah asked coming to stand beside him.

"She's different I can tell without even having met her yet. I want her but I know enough to know that I also have to be able to want who she is now otherwise all of this will be for nothing," Klaus answered vaguely.

"You want to court her," he guessed surprised having thought that his brother would just use brute force to get what he wanted but this was his wife.

Klaus didn't answer merely nodded his head and sighed wondering how he should proceed. Astrid had loved his gentle nature but that had been killed when Henrik and her had died leaving him to be turned and then cursed by his mother while Mikael chased him for a millennium. He would have to think this over carefully especially since he was no longer the gentle soul she had known a thousand years ago and he wondered if she could ever love a monster like him.

~Eternal Love~

Amara was losing her mind with no one to talk to about this whole situation. She didn't trust the Salvatore brothers and while her brother knew about werewolves she had to do her best to protect him. Mason knew but again she had the same conflict with him that she had with her mother and Tyler. Protecting her family was important to her and so she could not in good conscious tell them the truth about what was going on. She walked to the falls and starred down at the water as if it had all the answers in there. As she looked at the water a memory came crashing into her and she closed her eyes as it surrounded her.

" _This is beautiful," she said her blue eyes taking in the scene._

" _You are too kind," Niklaus told her looking down at the ground._

_Astrid turned her knowing eyes onto him and sighed hating Mikael that much more. She knew what he did to his son and when she had chosen Niklaus as her husband he had been greatly upset but luckily her father was just as powerful as Mikael otherwise she feared the Viking would have done something drastic._

" _I only tell the truth and there is no need to be embarrassed we are to be husband and wife after all," she said gently._

_Astrid took his hand in hers and squeezed hoping that it would give some type of reaction. Blue-green eyes looked up at her and smiled making her feel like she had won a prize. She wanted to burrow into his warmth but she knew that Elijah was watching and as she hugged Niklaus she met Elijah's eyes over his shoulder and only saw gratitude in them._

Hands grabbed her and she swung surprised when she heard a grunt and looked to see Katherine standing in front of her. The vampire looked impressed even though the punch didn't affect her as greatly as it should. Amara took deep breaths trying to calm her heart down and once again she wondered how much Klaus had changed from when they were married.

"These memories could choose a much better time to come out," she said looking at the vampire.

"In the supernatural world we don't always get what we want," Katherine said trying not to like the girl but she did making things harder for her.

"I wonder how much he has changed since I was married to him," Amara wondered out loud, "God this is so weird. I mean I'm not like who I was then. I still have some qualities but I am also completely different which has to mean that he is as well."

"You are both right and wrong in that statement," a voice called out making them both freeze though she saw the fear in Katherine's eyes.

Amara took a deep breath turning slowly knowing it wasn't Klaus because she recognized his voice and met familiar yet strange eyes. She knew that this man was Elijah Mikaelson and while part of her felt safe with him like he was family and knew him well the other part felt like he was a stranger. The one thing she knew for sure though was that if he was here then so was Klaus and her whole life was forever changed even more.


	5. Chapter 5

Five

Amara looked at her brother in law, or whatever he was, examining him. This whole situation was confusing to her in all honesty. She had these memories of another life that connected her to a family and seeing Elijah she felt that connection but she also had this new life, her current one, and she was different now. She knew deep down that at her core she was the same but she also knew she wasn't the only one different either and this was just a whole new set of rules to handle, rules that had no playbook.

“I see you didn't lie Katerina,” Elijah said taking in his sister who had been lost for so long and her death had caused Niklaus to become lost as well.

“I wouldn't lie about this,” the doppelganger huffed but Amara could see she was afraid and stepped in front of her not caring if he saw.

“You know I'm actually glad you cut the hair because trust me not the best look for you Elijah,” she said crossing her arms gazing at him curiously.

“Yes well one must keep with the times,” he said smirking at her.

Amara felt this urge to joke about him having a stick up his ass but she also knew he was protective. He loved his brother and she had a brief memory of him threatening her once. She also loved him back then anyway as a brother but she couldn't trust that because he could have changed as well. 

“Why are you here besides the obvious?” Amara questioned narrowing her brown eyes.

“My brother, your husband, knows you are a little different in this life and wants to court you,” he explained. 

“You mean he wants to date me,” she said almost laughing then held herself back because the memories she did have of Niklaus he was a gentle person whose feelings got hurt quite easily as well, a side effect of Mikael she presumed.

“My brother loves you. He changed after your death and yes he wants to date you,” Elijah said sighing.

“Tradition from back then dictates he ask that from a male family member. If he wants to court me then he needs to come here himself and ask my brother otherwise well I have other things to do,” Amara said smirking as she pulled a surprised Katherine along and left Elijah looking at her amused. 

“I hope you realize what you are doing,” Katherine hissed knowing that had been a bold move.

“Trust me,” she said rolling her eyes but her smirk fell as she walked.

Amara honestly didn't know if that had been the right move. The stories she had heard about him had been that he was a monster but she also heard stories of how there was something more underneath no one could reach. Amara wanted her to be the person to reach that part of Niklaus he probably closed off after her first death she just didn't know if he could accept her as she was now.

~Eternal Love~

Carol waited watching as Mason came in with the smirk on his face. She gave him a look that stopped him in his tracks and she pointed to the chair opposite of her. Carol had only one mission in mind and that was to find out what her children were hiding, what they thought they had to hide to protect her. 

“Ever since you came back to town my children have been keeping secrets from me. Now I thought it was just coincidence at first but then two things happened. The first being that Amara told me she was lying to protect me and the second being the chains as well as strange mixture of liquid I found in the cellar. Start talking Mason or so help me God,” Carol ordered a warning in her voice. 

“I don't think this is something you want to know,” he told her knowing he was caught. 

“Mason I cannot protect my children if I don't know what's going on,” Carol yelled. 

Mason sighed seeing that his sister-in-law was genuinely interested in keeping her children safe. The problem was that she had been raised in the stories and traditions of the Founders and he didn't know if she would completely ignore those for her children. Mason knew though that she was strong and could be downright scary so he started speaking hoping this didn't blow up in their faces.

~Eternal Love~

Tyler watched as his sister played around with her food barely eating. She had been carefree for a little while there but he noticed her mood changed by nighttime. He suspected it had something to do with this Klaus, her husband or whatever, and he sighed not knowing what to do. 

“You remember when we were little and we would wrestle?” He asked smiling.

“Yeah I kicked your ass and Dad was always pissed. So was Mom come to think of it but she wasn't anywhere near as bad as our dear old Dad,” she said laughing then gave him a look.

“You know if you don't want there to be anything between you and this Klaus just tell me,” he told her frowning and she smiled at him.

“Little brother I love you but I highly doubt you could take on an Original. Besides I do want him I just don't know if he’ll like me as I am now,” she said telling him her fears. 

“He would be stupid not to,” Tyler reassured her. 

“Excuse me but are you Amara and Tyler Lockwood?” A voice asked. 

Amara tensed because the voice sounded sadistic almost and she looked up to see a woman with blonde hair smirking at them with a man behind her. She glanced at her brother silently telling him to keep his anger in check before she turned back. Amara knew she was in trouble when she saw the subtle way that the man showed his gun and smirked at her. She silently cursed wishing she could have just one day without supernatural annoyances but fate had other plans.


End file.
